


Call Me Outis, Polyphemus

by SZ_A



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Everyone is grey, F/F, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, M/M, Modern Era, No one is good or bad, Past Abuse, Trans Aaron Burr, sex work au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZ_A/pseuds/SZ_A
Summary: After a long day in court, Alexander's friends decide to treat him to a night out. With so much on his mind, he feels he can't enjoy himself. Until he sees the masked man on stage. For the first time in a while he feels drawn to this stranger.While Alexander figures out his feelings for this man, Alexander and Aaron find themselves realizing their lives have more in common than they thought. And Alexander eventually realizes he's drawn to both Aaron and this masked man. On the other hand Aaron is horribly jealous of Alexander for many reasons.





	1. Call me...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sex worker au. If you don't agree with this you don't have to read it. I have nothing against sex work you guys keep doing you.
> 
> So for this story it's my first attempt at writing any of the Hamilton guys in a story so please go easy on me. I'm also not that great of a writer in my opinion. 
> 
> I tagged only the main pairing as to not clutter the tags. The story will switch from Alexander and Aaron's pov. 
> 
> I also do not currently have a beta so every mistake is mine. I apologize in advance. Please, if you would like to beta this fic don't hesitate to leave a comment with something I can contact you at!
> 
> Enjoy!

The last thing Alexander thought he'd step foot in a court for was a custody dispute. Or well—it wasn't exactly for custody, but more so for visitation rights. With college taking up more than half of his time along the way, he's not even financially stable enough to feed himself proper meal. There was no way he would be able to take care of a child.

He lit a cigarette as he waited outside the courthouse, bundled in a large coat clearly worn from years of use. But hey, it still works so why would he buy a new one? Wrapped around his neck is a fluffy light blue scarf. Eliza had gifted it to him one year when they shared Christmas together at the Schuyler house. He had given her a green one—if she still even had it.

Why did he wear it to court today? To send a message to her. Still, she looked at his pleading eyes with cold brown ones that made him turn away. There was a time those eyes were melted chocolate when they peered at him.

The door opened behind him and out strode Eliza with Philip balanced on her hip. His wild curly hair tucked into a large hat, his small frame in a coat which dwarfed him. His coat looked new, expensive. He grinned at Alexander as Eliza walked by without giving him the time of day. His small hand waved at him excitedly.

"Bye, daddy! I love you!" he called out to him.

Alexander smiled fondly and waved his hand back, "I love you too, Philip," he said back, continuing to wave until Eliza placed him in the back of her fancy car, strapping him into his car seat. She turned to look at him, her lovely full lips pursing as if she ate something bitter.

As her car pulled out of the parking lot, in came a small silver car. It pulled up next to him before the window rolled down revealing a smiling freckled face. "Get in, loser."

"Can we cancel the plans tonight, John? I think I'd rather sleep in my apartment for the rest of my life after today," he complained as he did as told. He put out the cigarette in the ashtray then rested his head against the window.

John snorted, "Yeah right! We both know you don't sleep. You say that but you're gonna be up all night writing twenty five pages for that four page essay for your gov class," he teased, " 'sides! We both know Laf will just drag your sorry ass out like before."

With a groan he closed his eyes. Might as well use this time to catch up on lost sleep.

Soon enough they came to an apartment complex and made their way up to the apartment Alexander shared with John. Sharing with John is the only way he could afford one that wasn't a studio.

"Aw man that's mad gross guys! You couldn't do that at your own apartment?!" John said when they walked in the living room. Their eyes were graced with the sight of Lafayette sitting on Hercules' lap while they engaged in a very intense lip lock.

Lafayette pulled away with a yelp once a throw pillow hit his side. Alexander snickered, leaning on the arm chair the pillow once occupied. Lafayette stuck out his tongue at them then pressed one more kiss to Hercules' lips before turning around to face them.

"What else were we supposed to do when you were gone? I finished watching all episodes of Cake Boss and Herc didn't want to watch Hell's Kitchen. We got into an argument and here we are!" Lafayette said. He grinned without any shame present on his face. Hercules wrapped his strong arms around his waist, equally looking shameless.

Looking at the way they peered at each other with such passion made him burn green. He used to have something like that with Eliza but then he went and fucked it all up. Now Angelica glares at him every time sees him and Peggy won't talk to him.

He must have looked particularly pathetic because Lafayette slid out of his boyfriend's lap to pull Alexander into a hug. "Oh, cherie. I'm not going to tell you it's okay because it probably won't be, not for a while. But we can take your mind off it!" He promised.

Alexander looked at him suspiciously when he held him at arm's length, "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

Lafayette's gentle smile contorted into one which could only be called devilish.

***

"Guys, remember earlier when I said I needed some stress relief from the whole child custody thing? _This_ is not what I was talking about!" Alexander cried as he waved his hands at the building in front of them.

In dark of the night the lights gleaming from the club lit the entire sidewalk. The fancy letters of the name of the club shined from on top of it: Adonis' Playground. Alexander wasn't actually complaining, more so wondering if his friends were actually clinically insane. Who decides the best way to cheer up someone in his situation with a strip club? A male strip club?

Hercules wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they went in, "Don't kill the mood, man. Just imagine all the hot babes we'll get to see."

Alexander rolled his eyes. Hercules emphasized his point by winking at a passing stripper and saying: "Hi."

"I'll take it from here, Herc. Go get your man he's flirting with a group of men. I'm pretty sure he's planning an orgy," John laughed as he pulled Alexander into his arms.

"Planning an orgy? Without me? I'll check in with you guys later."

John whisked him away to a table and called over one of the men waiting tables. He ordered two pints of Sam Adams for each of them, slipping a tip into the man's thong with a cheeky grin. Then he turned to Alexander, grin dropping and a crease between his eyebrows.

"You're not acting like yourself, Alex. Are you really okay?"

He looked away, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, "No one can be the life of the party everyday, sorry to burst your bubble. Maybe I just need to get laid and I'll be okay."

"I never said you had to. But... if you need comfort tonight..."

Alexander fixed John with a pointed look, "I know we've fucked in the past but I thought we had an agreement?"

"Right, right," John sighed. His cheeks were tinged a pink, barely visible under the low lights of the club. He reached out and ran a hand down Alexander's face. "No matter what you'll always mean so much to me."

The waiter came back with their drinks—John grabbed his—standing fast enough for his chair to rattle, "Why don't you get up there near the rest of the men and throw money at the strippers? Maybe that will cheer you up. This guy has been eyeing me since I've stepped in. Call me if you need me."

Guilt twisted like a rusty knife in his gut watching John strut over to a tall, buff man and hold out one of the drinks to him. Perhaps changing his name to Alexander Destroyer of Relationships would be more fitting.

"Twinks and bears! Give it up for tonight's special act! The sweetheart of Adonis!" the DJ called out causing an uproar of hollering from the crowd near the stage.

The lights blacked momentarily then flicked back on to reveal a man on stage. He wore the tiniest black shorts Alexander had ever seen. His dark skin shimmered under the lights with every long leg he strutted forward with clad in tall heels.

  
What stood out to Alexander was the silver bear masquerade mask on the man's face. His full, glossy lips parted to show perfect blinding white teeth when he smiled at the crowd. He dropped down to his hands and knees and crawled towards the crowd of men, letting them stick money in his shorts or grope him.

The sweat on Alexander's palms weren't just from the stuffiness of the place. He swallowed thickly, abandoning his drinks to make his way up front. Somehow he managed to push his way to the front of the crowds, catching the man on stage's attention. Fumbling, hands shaking he pulled out his wallet. His fingers grazed that perfect skin while sliding a twenty into his shorts.

The man smiled at him, causing Alexander's heart to skip a beat, then stood and strutted towards the pole on stage. It felt as though he was the only man in the room. Not even the small scars on the man's chest could detract from how mesmerizing he is.

His hips swung to the beat of the music, thumbs hooking under the shorts; the shorts slid down his toned legs. Under them he wore a thong that exposed his ass when he turned and bent down to take them off.

His skill on the pole is undeniable. Alexander stood in awe. Experienced, callused hands grabbed onto the pole and pulled up his body into a split then he wrapped his legs around it upside down.

Every graceful move sent shivers down Alexander's back. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. The man drop down into a split and then shook his ass a few times from that position.

Alexander felt the front of his pants tightening from the act. Then the man slid up using the pole just as the music ended. He walked to the front as everyone in the crowd cheered, tossing money at him or slipping it into his thong as he crouched down to pick it up.

He left out a breath he didn't know he was holding, using his shaky hands to fix the bulge in his pants. Moving back from the stage, he tried to calm his quivering heart for a few minutes.

The table he sat at before thankfully was still empty. He pushed aside the drinks he left and ordered a water from a passing waiter. When the waiter stopped Alexander realized it was the man from on stage, still wearing his mask.

Now a thin black apron wrapped around his waist. Alexander's mouth went dry to have this man in front of him. It made him all the more real and not that ethereal beauty that was on stage.

"W-Wait!" he shouted when the man was about to leave. There was a hundred and one questions on the tip of tongue. The one he blurted out was the dumbest question he possibly could: "What's your name?"

The man gave him a blank look, long eyelashes brushing against his highlighted cheeks with every blink. After what seemed to be a long few moments the man gave a blinding smile.

"Call me Outis."


	2. Spit A Verse, Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John Laurens doesn't know how to be quiet in a fucking library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shitty I'm really sick right now. But whatever be sure to comment and all that good stuff.

When Aaron woke up the scratchy sheets and his nakedness were telltale signs that he wasn't in his apartment. Immediately his first instinct was to check himself for signs of sexual assault. When none were present he slumped against the sheets once his client exited the bathroom, tying his silk tie.

  
"Thanks for the fuck, whore. Remember our agreement? No one knows about last night."

  
The slamming of the door didn't make him flinch anymore. He stood and grabbed his duffle bag from where he always hid it away under the bed. His eyes squinted when his phone shined the time at him after hitting the power button: 7:23 am.

  
Thank god. His first class didn't start until ten. From the tons of messages in his inbox he had apparently forgotten to check in with Theodosia and Maria last night. Aaron sighed. Between his thighs he ached and felt slightly crusty, before being willingly yelled at by his pseudo-parents he'd like a nice warm shower.

  
After showering and throwing on a grey sweater and jeans he grabbed his phone, deciding to video call Theodosia instead of replying to her messages. She picked up almost immediately, braids a mess around her head and Maria next to her who's curly hair looked equally tossled.

  
"Aaron Burr wait till I get my hands on-"

  
"Do you know how worried we were-"

  
Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose while they continued to yell over top of each other. His headache wasn't due to a hangover, in his line of work drinking on the job would usually end up in you needing to take a rape kit at the hospital when you came to. The pounding behind his eyes only heightened from their voices.

  
"I'm fine," he told them and he tugged on his binder which was cutting into his sides. Maybe he could afford to buy a new one this month. He was just about to get going after room service delivered breakfast. Hey, when you're in his position you'd never turn down a free meal when you can get one. "I was with a client last night. I forgot to let you know."

  
"Aaron," Theodosia warned. The way her eyebrows creased told him he was in hot water. "We were a few minutes away from calling the police and reporting you as missing. You of all people should know what people assume when sex workers don't check in with their safety net."

  
He sighed because she was right. He felt bad for making them worry. He paused to search through his bag for the money and suddenly felt less bad. Hey, he was around five hundred dollars richer now so it was a little hard to be hunched over with guilt.

  
"But I'm fine. I've been doing this for how long? I think I'd know how to care for myself. Listen, I have to go I was just checking in."

  
"...Alright. I worry about you, A. Are you free to take Theo tonight or are you working late again?"

 

He smirked at her, "I'll take Theo so you and Maria and have your fun tonight."

  
"Thank you, honey! I love you. Have fun in class."

  
"Bye, T."

  
He hailed a cab to make his way back to campus. After checking the time and with a few more hours to kill he decided to head to the library. The librarian was an elderly woman who was quite kind but had horrible hearing which the students took advantage of.

  
"John Laurens is in the hiz-house!"

  
_For example..._

  
He sunk in his seat, pulling his book closer to his chest. Maybe if he buried his face far in it they wouldn't see him.

  
"Well if isn't Aaron Burr."

  
"Sir!"

  
Oh great.

  
Burr sat up straight in the couch on the lounge area while the quartet surrounded him, "Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Hamilton." He acknowledged them briefly.

  
"Aw c'mon, Burr. Why is my name last?"

  
"It's because you're a bottom," Hercules teased him.

  
"Fucking rude!"

  
Oui, well he's not wrong. I think John would know."

  
John's cheeks tinged pink but he gave a goofy smile all the same," Okay, Alex is a total bottom bitch." 

"John!"

  
"Told you!"

  
"Ahaha! Mon ami there's nothing wrong with that!"

  
Aaron glared at the sentence on the pages that he's probably read at least twelve times already without comprehending. They were probably the only people on earth who would have a loud conversation around someone who's actively trying to read. And he's stuck with them.

  
"Are you all done with discussing Hamilton's sex life?" Aaron asked, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

  
"Yeah! John and I haven't fucked since like a year ago," Alexander defended himself then moved to sit next to Burr and leaned forward to look at the cover of his book. "The Scarlet Letter? You didn't read that in high school? My favourite part is when Heaster meets Dimmesdale in the forest."

  
He held the book to his chest in a protective manner. He stared blankly at Alexander for a few seconds. Then he looked away. "No, we read Moby Dick instead."

  
The group fell into almost an awkward silence as Alexander shifted in his seat. Aaron obviously did not want to engage in a conversation with him which left him to wonder what he did wrong this time.

  
"I don't understand your classic American literature. All of it ends in tragedy," Lafayette spoke up.

  
"It reflects life. A tragedy ends in death and as does human life. We're all walking tragedies. Especially me." Hamilton grew a bit somber talking about his past.

  
Aaron's eyebrow twitched, "It's a bit disconcerting that you continue to bring up the tragedies that happened in your life. You're not the only one who's had to deal with death and losing everything you had. The fact that you use it as an excuse to act foolish is ridiculous. You should be lucky that you have people who care for you now."

  
With that he closed his book, grabbed his bag and left four shocked people in his wake.

  
"Wow, I can't believe the Aaron Burr actually has opinions," Lafayette quipped.

  
The warmth of embarrassment instantly welled up in his cheeks. He was thankful his dark skin hid the red from the world. Why did he do that? That was an awful decision and one that he didn't even think through. The bathroom was empty, thankfully, he locked himself in a stall and pressed himself against the wall. His face dropped down into his hands.

  
The memory of those smouldering brown eyes had burned its way into his mind. How that handsome face was coloured in awe while watching him.

  
No.

  
Not him. Outis.

  
It was never him they stared at with such fire in their eyes. Under the dim lights it was easy to assume another personality. The mask was a layer of protection from the prying eyes of the men who came to see his act. Sometimes that mask was a prison as well. He often felt trapped in that persona.

  
To be free and feel trapped at the same time. He was a caged bird; just enough room to spread his wings until he hit the black bars that prevented him from traveling any further.

  
With a sneer directed at himself, he wiped away the tears from his eyes. After everything he's been through he wasn't about to break down due to something so small. Once he made sure the bathroom was still empty he washed his face in the sinks.

  
"Get it together, Aaron. You are the one thing in life you can control. Despite everything you're here and you have Maria and Theodosia to support you." He told the mirror version of himself.

  
The ringing of his phone told him that class started in ten minutes. He took his time walking across campus to get to the room. Aaron went through his day as normal and none of Lauren's squad approached him since his blow up.

  
...

  
When it came time to get Theo from Theodosia he found that he received an email through his work email. It was a client asking for his services, offering to pay a hefty amount for his time. Aaron was about to decline the offer despite the money when he noticed the end signature.

  
"-A. Ham"

  
His heart stopped for a moment. Alexander Hamilton? Could it be coincidence? No, Aaron didn't know anyone else who signed their emails like that. He knew in his responding email he should say no. He knew that he shouldn't agree to this, that it would bring nothing but trouble.

"Dear A. Ham,

I agree to your conditions. I'm glad you took the time to read my rules, most of my clients often decide they aren't worth their time. I'll meet you at the address for the hotel you provided. Please be present before I arrive.  
Looking forward to tonight.  
xoxoxo  
-Outis"

  
Aaron sent the email before he could stop himself. He stared at his response silently for a moment and received a response two minutes later.

  
"Outis,

Thank you for accepting my offer. I'll see you tonight.  
-A. Ham"

  
Aaron shut his laptop. He wondered how he would make this work so that Alexander wouldn't realize it was him. He bit his lip and began to plan while calling Theodosia to let her know something came up so he couldn't take Theo tonight.

  
Once he finished he grabbed his duffle bag, rummaging inside to reveal his mask. This little thing held the soul of Outis inside it. He took a deep breath and tied it around his face. Aaron was no longer present until the mask came off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate fan art or even people taking spins/inspiration from my idea to create something of their own. I'd appreciate translations if you truly want to so more people can be able to read my work. 
> 
> Maybe later I'll put my tumblr or something here for you to reach me but I'm pretty shy right now, lo siento.


End file.
